Angel The Slut
by iToke
Summary: The title kinda says it all. Angel has hit puberty, and tries to seduce the flock one by one. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the future. Max Iggy Dylan and Fang are all 18, Ella is 17, Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 13 and Angel is 12. I know those aren't all accurate but who gives a fuck? The pairings before this story are Max & Dylan, Fang and Nudge and Iggy and Ella. Set after 'Fang'.**

Angel POV

Today was the day I was going to do it. Today I would pluck up the courage. Not that it's about being courageous or anything: it's more about seeing how far I could go without using my mind. You see, during that explosion my telepathy was lost. Before that, I'd been guiding the direction of the flock, planting thoughts in their heads quietly, making them do what I wanted.

But that's all changed now: now none of them even listen to me. Most of them ignore me, except Gazzy and Total. Even Nudge, who was my roomie for years acts like I'm not there. They all just do what they want. Which is fucking each other most of the time. I guess puberty is extra strong in bird kids, because the sex in this house just doesn't stop.

It all started about a year ago. Max and Fang had a really big argument, and broke up their relationship. Then only days later, her and Dylan get together. Fang almost exploded with anger. It was like Dylan and Max had planned this. Anyway, in his anger, Fang went to bed with Nudge. This was just to annoy Max, which it did. It also annoyed Iggy. He'd been about to make a move on Nudge, and they were always flirting. But Nudge had always had the hots for Fang, so when he came along she jumped into his bed eagerly, not casting a second thought towards Iggy. So Fang screwed Nudge to get back at Max. Iggy then decided he needed a fuck buddy too, but there was only me and Gazzy left.

But four months later, we moved back in with Dr Martinez, and he immediately started dating Ella. Gazzy wasn't really into sex yet, so that just left me. Was I into sex? Hell yes!

Ever since I saw Iggy watching porn on the computer a few months back everything changed. Every man I saw I immediately rated out of 10, based on how good they'd be in bed. The sounds that Dylan and Max made when they were 'discussing plans' made sense. My eyes had been opened to the adult world. Puberty had hit me like a bolt of lightning. And this is really why I'm doing what I'm doing.

Humans won't fuck me, not when they see my wings. These people are the only ones who will understand my urges and give in to them. I had to fuck the flock. Starting with Iggy: I figured he the one easiest to turn on and seduce. Fang would be harder; he was so mysterious. And Dylan was almost impossible to seduce, mainly because of his… infatuation with Max.

I knew how to seduce boys: I'd done it enough times to the boys in my class. A tight top, some short shorts, a tad of eye makeup and a good bit of cleavage showing and the boys were all drooling. It helped that I had long legs, a nice ass, a renowned gorgeous face and fairly modest 32 C boobs. And I'm blonde, and no guy can resist a dirty blonde. Not bad for a girl of 12.

After months of giving blowjobs to all the boys in my year at school, letting some of them finger me and grope I decided I was ready. Ready to get laid. I could only get laid by the guys in my flock, so I might as well start now. I only had one shot at each boy, but once they were hooked they'd never stop coming back for more.

Operation Fuck-flock is go! Phase 1: Iggy, is underway.

**Come on people read and review. Even a couple of words would be great. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everybody. Sorry about the rating, I meant to post it as an M. It was accidental. Here's the next chapter. (Btw Iggy can see, don't ask how)**

Angel POV

Chapter 2

"Hi Iggy," I smiled as I walked in the door, seeing Iggy slowly ambling down the stairs. I'd just arrived home from school after an hour of junior cheerleading practice.  
>"Hey Angel," he said casually walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.<br>"Anyone else home?" I asked, hoping I'd managed to get him alone.  
>"Yeah, Max and Dylan are upstairs….. talking," he said with a laugh. I laughed as well. That was good, that meant that they were busy.<br>"I'm just getting a drink," I said moving over to the sink directly behind Iggy. Whilst he was gazing out of the window, I hiked my skirt up, a plan forming in my mind.

"What are you doing now?" I asked conversationally, drawing his attention back to me.  
>"Oh. I'm waiting for Ella to get home, we…." He didn't finish because I'd dropped my cup whilst he was talking.<br>"I'm such a klutz," I said, turning away and bending over to pick it up. I'd pulled up my skirt, so that when I bent over and kept my legs straight Iggy would have an unimpeded view of my ass and panties. Sure enough, I heard him hiss slightly as I saw him checking out my legs. Excellent; the plan worked. I have to do this gradually, not force myself upon him. Although that might work for Iggy, it probably wouldn't work on Fang, and definitely not on Dylan.

I turned back to Iggy, who smiled at me awkwardly. Jeez, he's really obvious.  
>"Well I'm going to the pool, wanna come?" I said, seeing if he'd catch the double meaning.<br>"Um… yes. I mean… yes I do… I want… want to come. I mean I want to come… no. I mean… yes I will come… with you… to the pool." Iggy's stumbling was hilarious, and I almost peed myself trying not to laugh. I walked out, swaying my hips to imaginary music, and caught a glimpse of Iggy's face as I walked outside. Priceless.

In minutes he was outside with me.  
>"Um yeah, Angel I'm probably not gonna swim, but I can watch," he pleaded.<br>"Aww what?" I said in mock surprise, "But it's hot. Aren't you gonna just take a dip to cool off?"  
>"Um… well I don't have any trunks or anything," he said, desperately trying to worm his way out of the situation.<br>"Oh it's ok, you can go in your boxers. Can't you?" He looked sheepishly down at his crotch area.  
>"I guess," he murmured. So I watched as he stripped down to a pair of plain green boxers.<p>

"What are you changing into?" he asked, seeing that I was still in my cheerleading uniform of a short red skirt and a matching tight red vest top.  
>"Nothing," I said, and took a running jump into the pool. The water was so cold compared with the hot air outside, and I smashed into the crystal clear water like a bomb. I savoured a few seconds under the water before coming up for air. I rose like a mermaid, shaking the water from my hair and eyes. Iggy had slid quietly into the side of the pool.<p>

"You see: isn't that better?" I asked taking a few strokes towards him.  
>"Um, not really," he admitted. I sighed and splashed his face with water. He laughed and splashed me back. For a few minutes we continued our splash fight.<br>"Now wasn't that so much better?" I asked him.  
>"No," he said stubbornly. I giggled and hugged myself to him. He was somewhat surprised by this advance, but I soon felt the rush of blood to his penis, which rested against my belly. He hissed quietly and tried to push me away gently.<p>

"Well I'm done," I said leaping out of the pool. I looked down at Iggy.  
>"Um… I'm just gonna… stay a little… longer," he grinned, speaking awkwardly and shifting his pants awkwardly.<br>"Ok, suit yourself," I sighed. Ok, so he had a boner but wouldn't admit it. I chose to take things up a level, and reached down and pulled my cheerleading top off. Iggy's mouth almost fell off as he gawped at my 32 C boobs, which were being held up by a thick black bra.  
>"I think I'm gonna go tan myself," I said to Iggy, idly pulling on my breasts and tweaking my nipples under the fabric.<p>

"Angel I have to leave I'm sorry," Iggy blurted, leaping from the pool and running into the house, his erection clearly at its fullest. Hopefully, Iggy had gone to masturbate over me. But to make sure he did. I positioned myself on one of the deck chairs, and aimed it towards Iggy's window. I pulled my skirt up my legs and began to finger my pussy slightly. Sure enough, a minute later and I saw Iggy's blind move slightly. I could actually see his silhouette, but he didn't know that.

I saw his hand move to his penis, and congratulated myself silently as he began to jerk it frantically. We continued like this for a few minutes, me softly stroking my pussy, and him furiously masturbating. I let out a few moans as my fingers delved deeper, and saw him up his pace. Then he disappeared, but I still heard him moan as he came to orgasm. I would've finished myself off but I heard Dr M pulling up in the driveway. Reluctantly, I heaved myself off of the chair and skipped back into the house.

**Yeah, so sorry to anyone who was offended by the rating. I'll try to continue as soon as I can. Keep reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. For those who can't be bothered to read: IGGY IS NOT BLIND. Is that clear enough?**

"Hey Fang" I chimed as Fang ambled in. He nodded at me, but didn't say anything. Which is fairly normal for Fang. I had changed into a baggy t-shirt, one of my ex-boyfriend's, and a pair of tiny shorts.

"Have you seen Nudge?" He asked, dumping his football gear in the hallway.  
>"I think she's upstairs" I said. He nodded and thundered upstairs. Max and Dylan were still upstairs 'Discussing'. Dr M had arrived home and was making dinner in the kitchen. Gazzy was playing on the Xbox in the living room, and Iggy and Ella were talking at the dinner table.<p>

"Dinner's ready you mongrels!" Yelled Dr M from the kitchen. Bringing a steaming bowl from the kitchen. In minutes the table was full. I stroked Total as Dr M heaped piles of steaming shit onto our plates.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Fang.  
>"It's a stew Fang" answered Dr M. He poked it with his fork disgustedly.<br>"I'd rather eat my own balls," grunted Fang. Dr M glared at him. Nudge licked her lips.  
>"How dare you? I work very hard to cook for you ungrateful brats every fucking day!"<br>"Mom seriously," said Max, "This is a bowl of shit. I'm getting a pizza." She pulled out a pizza menu and tapped in the number on her phone.

"Pepperoni for me!" Said Gazzy.  
>"And me!" Said Iggy.<br>"Hawaiian," said Ella.  
>"And one for me," I said.<br>"I'm having a Hawaiian too," said Max, "Dylan?" Dylan looked forward solemnly.  
>"I do not eat fast food. It is immoral," said the machine. He was an avid church goer.<p>

"How the fuck is it immoral?" growled Fang. Dylan gave him a cold look.  
>"Fuck this. Come on Nudge" said Fang, yanking Nudge out of her seat and pulling her out of the room.<p>

"So none of you want my food?" whined Dr M. We didn't even bother to answer her.  
>"Oh yeah, mom, I have a school trip this week. Kinda last minute" said Ella.<br>"Where is it?" said a depressed looking Dr M.

"We're going to Detroit to look at art. It's for a week, so I'm gonna have to pack." She leapt up from the table, gave Iggy a peck on the cheek and hurried off up the stairs. Excellent: That was a week I had to work on Iggy by myself. More or less. Dr M, who looked about ready to give up on life stood up and floated into the garden.

"Well, Call of Duty calls!" said Gazzy, laughing at his own joke and walking back to his Xbox. Meanwhile, Dylan and Max went to go pick up the Pizzas, leaving me and Iggy alone at the table.

"Do you think I'm sexy Iggy?" I asked as he was about to get up and leave. He looked astonished.  
>"Well, um…. Yeah I guess." He said.<br>"I saw what you were doing earlier," I said jumping a couple of seats so I was sitting next to him, "In the bathroom." He gulped nervously. I leaned and whispered in his ear, "Wanking over me." He flinched when my tongue flicked his ear.  
>"Um… look Angel… I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help myself…" He didn't finish because I slid my tongue between his lips, momentarily paralysing him. He sat like a lemur for a second as my lips caressed his, until he closed his eyes and kissed me back.<p>

At first he was soft and gentle, his lips moving against mine, his tongue accepting mine. His hands traced my back until they found my ass. At that point he squeezed lightly and I squealed into his mouth. My squeal did something, and he hitched my ass up onto the table, his mouth crushing mine and his tongue squirming frantically in my mouth. His hands ran everywhere: my legs, my ass, my waist, my boobs. Every touch sent a tingle through me. I felt his pants bulge again.

"Shit" he hissed as Dr M walked back into the room. We broke the kiss, me looking at her upside down laid back on the table. She barely noticed us, muttering something about sleeping pills and carried on out of the room and upstairs.

"I'm sorry Angel, I got carried away," said Iggy backing off of me and falling back into his chair.  
>"Don't be sorry," I cooed, "I wanted it." My voice was smooth and intoxicating, as I leant forward to undo his pants. He reached down to stop me but I swatted his hands away. I pulled his boxers down, and yanked out his cock. It was big. Bigger than any I'd had yet, although the one's I'd already had belonged to 12 and 13 year olds. Iggy was 18 and horny.<p>

"Angel… you can't…" moaned Iggy as I jerked him up to a state of readiness.  
>"Of course I can," I moaned. Iggy moaned in reply when my lips closed around his cock.<br>"Aaaahh…. Annnngel," he hissed. I took his length into my throat, and then steadily retreating. Iggy kept having a spasm in his chair, torn between guilt and lust. I held the base of his cock with my hand, flicking my tongue over his head. He moaned louder.

"Uhhh…. So fucking good!" he wheezed. There were footsteps on the stairs, and Iggy snapped back into reality. He slid his chair forward, thrusting me under the table with my mouth clamped around his dick. He leaned forward to hide the top of my head when Ella walked into the room.

"Hey Ig," she smiled, "I'm sorry about this. But I really do need go on this trip." Iggy smiled back lamely.  
>"That's fine," he said through gritted teeth. I had to stifle a laugh.<br>"Thanks." Said Ella. She leaned over to kiss Iggy. He leaned forward slightly, so I licked his shaft and he made a gargling sound.

"Are you alright?" Ella asked, straightening up. Iggy nodded stiffly.  
>"Alright then. I have to leave at 5 am tomorrow, so you probably won't see me."<br>"That's cool" said Iggy dismissively. Ella rolled her eyes and left the room.

I resumed sucking, much faster this time. Iggy embedded his fingers in my long blonde hair as my lips crushed his shaft. He was panting like a dog now.  
>"Cum for me?" I asked. He nodded, still panting. I squeezed his balls with one hand and deepthroated him. With a grunt he grabbed my head, pulling my head further onto his dick and sent his sperm into my mouth. There wasn't a lot, but it was enough. I swallowed it all and sucked him a little more, as he flopped back onto his chair.<p>

"Did you like that Iggy?" I asked. He smiled dirtily.  
>"Can I see your tits?" He drooled. I nodded, and straddled him again. He was aware that his cock was brushing against the fabric of my panties and the blood quickly returned to his cock. I pulled up my shirt and bra, and he gaped at my titties. His hands flew up and began to squeeze them cautiously. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and I moaned as he tweaked my nipples.<p>

"That's enough for you tonight young man," I giggled, jumping off him and rearranging my clothes.  
>"Well what about tomorrow?" He whined.<br>"Maybe," I said winking at him, and then turning on my heel and striding out.

**Sorry about the wait. Thanks for all the reviews people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. Haven't updated in a while, but here's another chapter.**

Chapter 4

"I'm really not feeling well Max," I whined. Max, whose hand was cupped against my forehead, laughed.  
>"Yeah, sure. Ok you can stay at home today, but don't come whining to me when Dr M gets home and throws a hissy-fit," she said somewhat reluctantly. Dr M had taken Ella to the airport, and would be back soon. Max left, shaking her ass as she left, yelling at everyone else to get their butts downstairs, as it was every day. Gazzy squealed when she threw him down the stairs. It was 8:00 am according to my clock, so Dylan would be praying in front of the fireplace.<p>

"Fang, get up," said Max pounding her fists on his door.  
>"Fuck you" he grunted in reply.<br>"Fine, be like that," she huffed, and stomped down the stairs. There was a thump and a small muffled cry through the wall: Fang's room. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of Nudge being fucked slowly but surely, up against the wall to my room. This wasn't an unusual occurrence; they fucked in the mornings two or three times a week.

"Angel?" came a quiet voice from my doorway. I looked sideways. Iggy was poking his head through the frame of by bedroom door.  
>"Hi," I said casually, as if nothing had occurred the day before.<br>"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked sheepishly. I nodded. He came in and pushed the door till it was almost closed and crossed the room to my bed where he sat down.  
>"Angel, about yesterday… You can't tell anyone. Nobody can ever know. Look it was a mistake, I… I took advantage of you, and I'm sorry. I like Ella so…. Could we maybe forget about it?" He looked at me hopefully. I said nothing, but sat slowly upright in my bed. Iggy's mouth dropped open. I only wore my underwear in bed, and as I sat up it had slid off me, allowing Iggy to gaze at my brassiere-covered breasts. I leant forwards, resting my hand ever so lightly on his crotch, which stirred immediately.<br>"Meet me downstairs, when everyone else has gone," I whispered.  
>"But Angel… I have to get to school. And Dr Martinez will be back soon," he tried to reason. I gripped his shaft through his jeans. He gasped.<br>"Are you gonna meet me downstairs?" I asked innocently. He nodded with his mouth still agape.  
>"Good," I smiled, before ushering him out of the room.<p>

I sat in bed, listening to Max making breakfast, Iggy telling her how to do it, Dylan bullshitting about god.  
>"Iggy come on," ushered Max a while later, "we'll miss the bus."<br>"Go without me, I have to do something" I heard Iggy say. Yes.  
>"Alright fine," sighed Max. I heard the door slam and leapt out of bed. As I opened my door, the door to Fang's room flew open as well, he and Nudge spilling out, pulling their clothes on hurriedly.<br>"Come on Nudge, we'll miss the bus" said Fang. They both noticed me standing in the hall in just my underwear, but said nothing about it.  
>"Oh Nudge, um, you have… err… cum…. on your face," I said, pointing to the long white streak on her left cheek.<br>"Thanks Angel," she said wiping it off, and then they were gone, running down the stairs; Fang spanked her as they reached the door, which slammed behind them.

The house was deathly quiet as I tiptoed down the stairs. Iggy was sat at the table, head in hands, a look of guilty despair on his face. As I walked in, he looked up at me.  
>"Angel, I really have to go I'm sorry." He stood up and was easily a foot taller than me at 6"3.<br>"Iggy, I just wanna talk," I said sweetly. He looked at me suspiciously but nodded.  
>"I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I'm just really horny." He winced as I said that. "I won't bother you again," he smiled and visibly relaxed, "but I need you to do something for me." He visibly un-relaxed.<br>"What?" he asked. I giggled.  
>"I want you to fuck me," I said bluntly. His jaw dropped.<p>

"No. No Angel, absolutely not. I'm not going to do that you're only 12." He tried to sound defiant, but his voice was trembling. I responded by pulling off my bra and throwing it aside. He moaned and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.  
>"I really don't think you have a choice Iggy," I whispered. He moaned as I walked closer to him.<br>"Go ahead: feel them," I ushered. He groaned guiltily again, before caressing my tits with his giant hands. He pulled and squeezed them, gradually becoming more confident. Then one of his hands slid down my body, resting on my panty line. I giggled, and he sighed. Two of his fingers lifted the elastic and slid into the warmth of my under regions. We both gasped, his fingers only inches from my virgin pussy. He shuddered as he traced around my vagina, brushing the few hairs that had grown.

"OH!" I yelped as his fingers brushed the lips of my pussy for the first time.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling his fingers away. I nodded, and he resumed probing my pussy. I was really wet now, my juices coating his fingers and my panties. Then without warning he jammed two of his fingers into my vagina. I screamed in pleasure. I had never been filled like that before, and the sudden rush brought me to an orgasm. I shuddered and leant on Iggy for support. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of my vagina.<p>

"Angel you are so, so tight" he moaned. I giggled. He grunted and slid both hands round to my ass cheeks. He groaned as he squeezed and felt them like he had my breasts. Then he picked me up and slammed my ass down on the table. I giggled at his aggression, whilst he ripped off his t-shirt. I lay back on the table and lifted my legs, allowing him to prize my panties up my legs. He moaned even louder as he caught his first glimpse of my pussy. He fumbled with his belt, but his erection soon sprang free. He pulled me closer so my legs were hanging off the table.  
>"God," he said putting his hands together as if in prayer, and looking towards the ceiling, "if you exist and you're up there, please forgive me." His face was set in stone, and he steadied himself to fuck me.<p>

And then the front door opened. I heard Dr Martinez's inevitable sigh, and then the door shut behind her. Iggy and I both froze: last night she had been drunk and depressed, now she was wide awake. There was no way she could miss us. She dropped her bag in the hall, then turned into the dining room. She looked at us blankly, and then threw her keys onto the table.

"You guys aren't going to school?" she asked, her voice faint. Iggy could barely speak, so he just shook his head.  
>"I'm not feeling too great," she murmured rubbing her forehead, "I'm gonna go to bed," and with that she sloped up the stairs. Both of us almost collapsed with audible sighs of relief.<p>

"That was too close" breathed Iggy. I nodded in agreement. Then Iggy remembered he was going to fuck me. He slipped the head of his cock into my pussy. I moaned at his size.  
>"Iggy, it's really big," I whined.<br>"You wait. That's nothing" he growled, pushing in a bit more. This was the first time I'd ever had doubts about my project, but Iggy squashed those doubts when he pushed further in.  
>"Oh you're so fucking tight," he groaned as he pushed up to my hymen. I was gasping, struggling for air. He looked down at me.<br>"You ready?" he asked. I nodded, my mouth and eyes both wide open. He grunted and pushed through my hymen, breaking the skin. I screamed. He stopped.  
>"Angel, you ok?" he asked. I nodded. I'd never imagined it would hurt like this, and I began to cry.<br>"You sure?" he asked, and he began to pull out of me. I wrapped my legs around his.  
>"Iggy please" I said with watery eyes. He grinned and pushed all the way in. I screamed again. His cock felt so huge, so much bigger than in my mouth. Tears still streamed down my face. He pulled out slowly, and then slid back in. He groaned in pleasure.<p>

"Wow. So tight… ugghhh!" he moaned. I was still reeling from the size of him, when he began to slowly and smoothly fuck me. I screamed with each movement, but he kept going regardless. I realised that despite the pain I was close to an orgasm. He pushed in further, his hands gripping my legs tightly. After a few more smooth thrusts, I came for the first time. My body shook and my head dropped back, as I emptied my fluids onto Iggy's dick. Iggy groaned as I came, and continued to smoothly fuck me. I shuddered, still in the throes of my first orgasm.  
>"Angel…. I'm gonna cum" he panted, his eyes shut tightly. I said nothing, because I couldn't. His thrusts became faster, and more jerky, until he moaned as I felt his sperm gushing into me. It coursed through my body, making me shake again. I screamed in pleasure, with the feeling of Iggy's sperm, and also the knowledge that I had done it, that I had lost my virginity. I collapsed on the table, shaking with tears, and sexual satisfaction. Iggy pulled out of me and shoved his cock into his pants.<p>

"Angel I have to go to school, can we talk about this later?" he asked. I nodded, not really hearing the question, just toying with my throbbing vagina. He shuffled out of the room, and the door slammed.

**Well there you have it. She's lost it. Was it worth the wait? I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
